


One Day We Will Meet Again

by Runningfreespirit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfreespirit/pseuds/Runningfreespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas has moved away and Sollux Captor is left in tears and after what seems to be years he seems to see him on the streets but denys it. But bumps into him one day and can not believe it. Its him. Karkat Vantas. He starts to fall in love again. <br/>~Discontinued~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this will be my other series that i will work on and i will add more characters as this story goes on  
> and sorry again about the short chapter

“Goodbye Sollux.” A boy with black short hair said while he hugged his tall friend. Your name is Sollux Captor and your friend is moving away and you where crushed by the news when he had to talk to you one day

 

~ 2 weeks earlier~

 

“Hey Sollux c-can… can I talk to you?” It had been after school and after school you always hang out with Karkat. Karkat Vantas was his name. “What is it kk?” You look over at him with a questioning face. “Well…ummm…” “Spit it out kk.” You get a bit annoyed by him not saying what he needs to. “Well…ok so…me and my family are like…moving.” You couldn’t quite hear that last part so you ask again. “You and your family are what?” You see Karkat’s face get a bit crestfallen. “Me and my family are moving.” You hear Karkat say more clearly and you could feel your lips go down in a slight frown, not believing what Karkat was saying. “W-what?” You manage to say. “Im sorry Sollux.” You can feel tears but non came and besides you don’t want to cry. Not right now at least.

 

You are now back to where Karkat is hugging you and saying goodbye to you. Now the tears are coming and you don’t care because the love of your life is moving and you have no way of stopping it. You felt your crying turn into a soband you just don’t want to let him go. Ever. In your life, but that ends quickly when you feel him pull away. “Goodbye…Sollux.” That’s the last you hear of him and you wanted to say something but you just couldn’t spit it out and you saw Karkat walk away and if you could say something you know it would be “I love you.” But you know that you would not get that chance. As you watch the moving van drive away and out of sight you just could not stop sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas has moved away and Sollux Captor is left in tears and after what seems to be years he seems to see him on the streets but denys it. But bumps into him one day and can not believe it. Its him. Karkat Vantas. He starts to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here we are with a longer chapter and thank you so much for that kudos on the last chapter. hope ya enjoy this chapter! ^w^

You get back to your house and go right up to your room and you go to sit in your computer chair and just sit there not doing anything until you hear a sound from your computer and look over to see who is messaging you.

 

\-- ** _apocalyseArisen_** **_[AA]_** started trolling **_twinArmageddons [TA]_** —

 

 

**_AA: hey s0 I heard that Karkat just left, im s0 s0rry._**

**_TA: …yeah I wa2 there…_ **

****

Damn you where starting to cry again.

 

**_AA: im s0rry_**

**_TA: I 2tiill mii22 hiim liike hell._ **

 

**_AA: is there s0mething y0ur n0t telling me?_ **

**_AA: is there s0mething that’s b0thering y0u?_ **

**_TA: no there2 nothiing…_ **

**_AA: S0llux, i kn0w y0u better the that, n0w tell me whats wr0ng._ **

**_TA: ok can i tell you 2omethiing that you cant tell anyone_ **

**_TA: and i mean anyone aa_ **

**_AA: yes, y0u can trust me S0llux, with anything._ **

**_TA: well ii kiinda liike thiis one per2on and ii dont know iif well you know…_ **

**_AA: really? Well wh0 is it?_ **

**_TA: you promii2e not two laugh?_ **

**_AA: why w0uld i laugh?_ **

**_TA: ok 2o liike_ **

**_TA: iit2_ **

**_TA: …_ **

**_TA: kk_ **

**_AA: really?_ **

**_AA: S0llux? did i d0 s0mething?_ **

**_AA: hell0? are y0u 0k?_ **

**_TA: 2orry aa…iit2 ju2t…_ **

**_TA: ii mii22 hiim…_ **

**_AA: im s0rry S0llux_ **

**_AA: d0 y0u want me t0 c0me 0ver?_ **

**_TA: that would be niice aa_ **

**_AA: 0k I will be 0ver s00n_ **

****

**_\--apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased_** **_trolling twinArmageddons [TA]—_**

****

After your talk with Aradia you just could not take it anymore and you start to cry and after about 10 minutes you heard the doorbell ring and you get up, wiping the tears out of your eye’s and head down the stairs and open the door.

 

“Hey Soll- oh my you look awful.”

 

You quickly go into her arms and you hug her and you let out a tear or two.

 

“It’s ok. I’m here.”

 

You and Aradia are sitting on your couch. You are just there sitting in silence.

 

“Hey Sollux?”

 

“Yeah aa?”

 

“I have to get going, im sorry.”

 

“That’s ok, I think I can manage.”

 

“Well ok.” You saw her get up and then she plants a soft kiss on your forehead and with that she left.

 

You where left there in silence once more.

 

 

 

 

 

A void. A dark void. You where alone and you keep walking, not knowing where you will end up.

 

“SOLLUX!?”

 

You hear someone scream your name and you immediately scream back.

 

“Hello!?”

 

“Sollux!!”

 

That voice, its so familiar but you just cant remember who’s voice, come on you can remember just think.

 

“SOLLUX!!” The voice was getting more louder and it is hard for you to try and remember.

 

“SOLLUX!!!” The voice just gets louder and louder and now you cant think straight.

 

“Shut up!!!” You had enough of this and yell back so you can actually think.

 

“Sollux its me kar-” You flash open your eyes and sit straight up. Your panting and you realized that it was a dream. The guy in your dream kept on yelling your name and right before you woke up you heard him say “Sollux its me kar-” and that was it, nothing else. You cant remember anyone’s name starting with a k- wait, no it cant be, it cant.

 

You get up and see that it is 7 in the morning so you get up and go downstairs. It has been about 5 years since you haven’t seen that guy.

 

You two where really close but then he had to move away and that was the end of it. You had had strong feelings toward him and everything you built up was now lost. Ever since he moved away your feelings have been crushed and you have mostly spilt everuthing out to one of your close friends, Aradia, she was always there for you and you could never ask for a better friend. You are thinking about going to the park today with her so you can talk about some stuff.

 

You pick up your cell phone and look through your contacts and right as your going to call Aradia you remember its like 7 in the morning and she wouldn’t take kind to early morning calls. You decide to call her later at a better hour.

 

You think back to the dream you had, you have been having those kinds of dreams ever since “he” had moved away, the nightmares of him, they get to you and you cant help but cry.

 

You check the time and it is now 8 and you decide whether to call Aradia or not and you can’t help but call.

 

You had called her but she didn’t pick up and you think she’s still sleeping in. You flip your phone shut, frustrated, and go to sit down at the dinning table. That boy that has been in your dreams had been a close friend and you wanted to forget about him because he makes you cry now that you think about him.

 

You make your way back upstairs to go take a shower and you stop by your room to get a set of clothes to change in when you get out of the shower.

 

You step out of the shower dripping wet from the water and get the towel to dry off and just as your drying off you hear your phone go off and you go to pick it up from on top of your clothes and answer it, you are greeted by a squealing and you know exactly who it is, Feferi Pixes.

 

“Well hello to you too.” You say

 

“)(e)(e sorry Sollux im just happy to talk to you.”

 

“hehe of course you are.”

 

Ever since you became friends with Feferi you have know that she is always happy.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Well I just got out of the shower.”

 

“Oh did I call to early?”

 

“No its fine ff.”

 

ff is your nickname for her after you failed to say her name correctly.

 

“)(e)(e well I should let you get dressed and all that.”

 

‘Well alright ff I’ll talk to later?”

 

“Sure!! )(e)(e bye!”

 

“Bye.”

 

With that you press the end button and shut your phone and start to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas has moved away and Sollux Captor is left in tears and after what seems to be years he seems to see him on the streets but denys it. But bumps into him one day and can not believe it. Its him. Karkat Vantas. He starts to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im really sorry for the wait on this chapter its just there where finals and im just really busy but i hope to get the next chapter up soon

After you had gotten dressed you went back downstairs to go eat breakfast.

Putting the dishes in the sink to wash them later you feel your phone buzzing in your pocket and you bring it out and flip it open to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey S0llux.”

“Oh hey aa.”

“S0 I was w0ndering if y0u w0uld like t0 c0me 0ut t0 lunch with Feferi and me.”

Yes! This is what you wanted to do today and you need to talk to Aradia about these dreams you have been having.

“2ure.”

“Awes0me I’ll call Feferi and we will c0me and pick y0u up.”

“That 2ound2 liike a plan.”

“Alright I’ll see y0u in a little bit.”

“ok.”

“bye.”

“bye.”

Perfect this day will go pretty smooth as planned.

You hear a ring at the door and know who it is and go to open the door and just as you predicted to who it would be.

“Hey aa.”

“Hey S0llux.” She has a smile on her face that you are glad to see and gladly return.

“I haven’t seen a smile in a awhile there.”

“Well iim just glad to hang out wiith my friiends, my clo2e friiends.”

“hehe.” You see her giggle a little. “Well im glad y0u think me as a cl0se friend S0llux.”

“I alway2 do aa.” With that you step outside and close and lock the door behind you and walk to the car with Feferi in it waiting.

“H---EY Sollux.” You hear her almost scream from excitement.

“Hey ff.” you finally reach the car and open the back door of the car and get in and once you do you get greeted by a giggle from the front seat and see Feferi looking back at you while twisting in her seat from the front, you finally hear the driver’s door open to reveal Aradia getting in, the engine starts up and she starts to pull out of the driveway to your house and out to the street and out to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Vantas has moved away and Sollux Captor is left in tears and after what seems to be years he seems to see him on the streets but denys it. But bumps into him one day and can not believe it. Its him. Karkat Vantas. He starts to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here's another chapter! yay!

You, Feferi and Aradia all had gone to go get some fast food for lunch and after you all had finished Feferi recommended to go to the skating rink nearby since its beginning to be winter soon so you and Aradia agreed to go, you had to admit you had little knowledge on how to skate but you have Feferi and Aradia who both know very well how to skate. You also will have your ass hurting by the time you are done.

“Your doing fine.” You have Feferi holding your hand while you are trying to scrambling to stand on the ice.

“Yeah riight.” 

“No your actually doing better than Eridan, hehe.”

Your doing better than fishface? Well. Hahaha, in his face.

You all skate for a an hour or so, most of the time your getting laugh at for falling flat on your face and the other time you are skating around with success and minus the laughing. You swear as you where skating around the outside rink you saw a boy that had black hair, was wearing a gray hoodie and was as short as a teen can get. Later you here Aradia calling that boy over and you could barely hear what name she was calling him because you had your ear muffs on but once you see him get closer you cant stand to look and look away from there direction and head to the exit to get the fuck out of there before he see’s you, your heart ache’s to much to even go near him or even to look at him.

You start to take off your skate shoes and put on your mix match shoes that you are too busy to actually find the matching pair to. You give the skate’s back to the counter and leave. You kind of stand outside and let the cold air hit your face until you barely can feel it. You eventually here Aradia’s voice calling you, you hear her approach you.

“Hey why did y0u leave?” She doesn’t know does she?

“Got bored.” Instead of telling what really was on your mind you just lie.

“S0llux. Tell me why y0u really left.” Damn it! She know’s you all to well.

“I 2aw you talkiing to “hiim”.” You don’t want to say his name. It hurts to much.

“S0llux. Maybe, maybe its time t0 let g0 0f what happened and-”

“NO! I CAN NEVER LET GO OF WHAT HAPPENED!!” You yell at her and the second you finished your sentence you instantly regret saying anything. You cover your mouth quickly and dash off, you don’t know where but anywhere then there and seeing your best friend either get mad or sad to what you said. You hate having this side of you that will lash at people sometimes and once that side show’s you just want to go and crawl in a corner and die. You hate yourself right now. You thought you heard Aradia calling after you but you could care less right now.

Right now your sitting under a tree in a park you don’t know the name of and you could care less. You just hope no one comes to find you. You get up from your place beneath the tree and start to walk around the park, You start to wonder why Karkat is back in town. You just keep walking around the park until you get tired of doing this and look around to see where you are and just as you thought you don’t know jack shit where you are at. You sigh and think. How the fuck will you get back to your house.

 

You have lost track of time and don’t know how long you’ve been here. Aradia hasn’t texted you nor has Feferi but you do get one message on your phone.

CG: HEY FUCKASS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? 

CG: HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN THERE?

CG: OK MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN

CG: JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE

TG: why 2hould ii?

CG: THANK GOD YOUR STILL ALIVE

CG: BECAUSE IM COMING TO GET YOU 

TG: ok fuck no

CG: GOD DAMN IT JUST TELL ME AND ILL COME AND GET YOU

TG: no 

CG: JUST TELL ME!!

TG: no iim leaviing bye

CG: DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE!

\--twinArmageddons [TA] logged off—

CG: GOD DAMN IT

Why should he know where you are? You don’t need to be picked up by him. Not anybody. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just to add that is the first time that karkat has contacted sollux over the time he was gone so he mainly hasn't talked to sollux since he moved


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still alive everyone its just i haven't had time to actually type out these story's and i hope to get the next chapter of the prince of prospit out soon so don't worry and here we have the next installment of the series and im really glad that all of you like this story and that's what keeps me going so thank you, all of you!

You keep on walking, not knowing where your going, all you want to do is just get everything off of your mind so you don't have anything to worry about but once you forget it just keeps coming back to remind you.

You are walking down a sidewalk in the town and it seems a bit busy since it's the holiday and you end up bumping into someone, you quickly turn around and mumble a sorry because you don't have time for this- shit why does it have to be this guy?

"Wwell if it isn't sol." You look over to see this ass hat talking you you.

"Fuck off ampora."

"Wwell that's a nasty wway to greet a friend." He say's with sarcasm in his voice.

"Im not even your friend ampora, more like my enemy." You sneer.

"Gasp, im offended." He presses a hand to his chest to emphasize his meaning.

"You should be." You say bluntly.

"Wwhat are you doing here anywway?" You could here the faint trace of hate in that voice.

"None of your business." You glare at him.

"Wwell i think it is." You see him take a step toward you.

"I said its none of your fucking business ampora!" With that you stalk off in the direction you where originally going.

\-----

"GODDAMNIT!" You almost want to tear your face off but you know its basically impossible to. The thing your mad about is your asshole friend and how he is being a huge ass.

You make your way over to your car as you ignore the questions coming from Aradia and Feferi and get in to start the engine and drive off. You start driving down the road toward downtown, your just going to guess that he's there and hopefully in one piece. You start to look down the busy sidewalk to see if you can spot him and with some luck you do walking down the sidewalk with his hands to his sides and his hands curled tightly in a fist, ready to hit something. You pull over to the side of the street and shout at the tall boy.

"Hey asshole, get in!" You see him look over at you with tired eye's and then see them gleam with sadness and hate. What has happened to him over the years? Why does he look like this? Then you see him slowly make him way to the passenger door and get in. He doesn't look at you, he just stare's out the window. You drive off without a word and drive back to his house.

You stop at his house and as your sitting there the two of you are in silence. No words are to be exchanged and after what seems an hour Sollux make's movement to open the door.

"It was nice to see you Sollux." You almost whisper it to him, like it was something not worth saying but then you see Sollux freeze and look over his shoulder at you and you saw a little smile on his face and that was enough to make you smile back.

"It was nice to see you too kk." He sounded like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, like he waited forever to say something like that. You see him get out of the car and walk to his door.

"Make sure you call me!" You yell at him before he can get into his house and you drive off to Gamzee's where your staying for now.

\-----

You look over your shoulder to look at Karkat and blush at what he said, call him? Oh boy, this is going to be one long reunion between you two.

You wish you didn't stay silent but something inside of you said to just shut the fuck up and stay silent. You hope you wont freak out when you call him or anything or your screwed, like you can screw this up big time and never see him again and you don't want that again and and and, you wouldn't be able to cope with it if it happens but this time, this time, you plan to make things right. Hopefully.

You look over to the clock that you have set in your living room and it read 7:00, Dang already? Well you where wondering around aimlessly around town for a time. You yawn and notice how tired you are and go to head to your bedroom upstairs to get some rest.

When you finally get changed into some comfortable clothes and walk over to your bed when your eye's catch something on your desk and when you go to look you almost tear up when you look upon the photo of both you and Karkat when you two where both eight and smiling in the picture. You set in back down on your desk and wish that all of this didn't have to happen so that the both of you could be smiling at each other again.

That night you got some peaceful sleep and not once during the night did you have those horrible nightmares but instead with a clear and clean mind, you dont mind not having dreams you just don't want the ones that make you wake up screaming. You just have the sense of something missing, like something or someone is suppose to be next to you. You shrug off the feeling and climb into bed and feel your eyes get heavy and you slip into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first im so sorry its a short chapter i have been busy and i want to a least give you all something for the time being. I really wish i had more to put here but i just cant think of anything as of right now so hopefully i can get the next chapter done soon and thank you all for the patience you all have in waiting for these chapters and the encouraging comments help me greatly in continuing with the story so once again thank you.


End file.
